One-Minute Melee Season 2 Finale: Ant-Man VS The Atom
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: When the Atom, along with Batman and Superman, accidentally get sent in through the world of Marvel thanks to Ant-Man, Iron Man and Captain America, chaos can only ensue. And when both Ant-Man and the Atom find out they are both evenly matched... can these two find a way to defeat each other? Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Ant-Man, which belongs to Marvel, or the Atom, which belongs to DC Comics! Anything else that cameos belongs to their respective creators! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

And now, the Season 2 finale of One Minute Melee is in action! I didn't think I'd finish with it so quickly, but here we are, and I'm glad I did a second season! Hopefully, you guys will enjoy this as well! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Where even locking eyes on someone will force them to fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! And MAYBE one victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Stark Industries)**

Deep within the main room of Tony Stark's machinery, Tony Stark, along with Steve Rogers (in his Captain America uniform) were looking around a new machine that had recently popped in.

"So, you say this little machine here is from Hank Pym?" Steve asked as Tony examined it.

"Yep. Shipped it right over to me so I can take a look at it." Tony said as he looked at it. "A kind of weird contraption..."

"Tell me about it." Steve said. "What is it supposed to be, anyway?"

"I can give an answer to that, gentlemen!"

Tony and Steve both yelped as they noticed someone growing to their regular size, recognizing the ant like suit anywhere. Tony groaned. "Shit."

"Language!" Steve called out. Tony smirked as he opened his mouth as soon as Steve realized what he did. "Don't start."

"How you doing?" The man smirked as he took off his mask, revealing a smirking brown haired man.

"Scott, what the hell, man?" Tony frowned. "Were you just hitching a ride on this thing?"

"What can I say? Being small has its' advantages." Scott said. "Anyway, Hank told me to come over to you guys to see what I can do to help."

"You have any idea what the heck this is, Scott?" Steve asked, out of curiosity, pointing towards the machine.

"Well, Hank basically told me that this is a device designed to set up portals from our world to another world. Unfortunately, because of a battle involving Deadpool and Wolverine, when we were transporting this thing from his office to Pym Technologies, the two made a slight bump to the machine that caused it to malfunction, and it's starting to send people from one world not related to ours to get sent straight to another world... again, not related to ours." Scott explained. "We haven't really noticed it until recently."

Tony paused. "I suppose Hank Pym wants me to see what I can do to fix this?"

"Well... at least get it to work so it can send things to our world without any hassle." Scott said.

"Interesting..." Tony said as he sat down. "I'll see what I can do..."

* * *

 **(Justice League Satellite)**

Meanwhile, in another dimension, inside the Justice League Satellite, in the main room, Bruce Wayne AKA Batman was crossing his legs as he was sipping a cup of coffee and reading from the newspaper. He sighed, knowing his sidekick, Dick Grayson AKA Robin was having his own troubles... what with this organization known as the 'Kids Next Door' targeting them.

It was then Bruce sensed that the door had opened up as he turned over to see a certain blue jumpsuit and red cape wearing Kryptonian walk inside. "Clark. Good of you to join us."

Clark Kent AKA Superman gave a nod. "I came as soon as I got the message."

"Have you brought Ray with you?" Batman asked.

Superman opened up his palm as a tiny person on his hand started to grow big, surrounded by a yellow neutron. Standing right in front of Batman was a blue and red suited man. This man is known by his civilian name as Ray Palmer, but his superhero identity is known better as the Atom.

"I suppose you called me here for a reason, Bruce." Ray said with a smirk.

Batman could only give a nod as he stood seriously. "All right, Clark, Ray, I called both of you here for some help. No doubt you've heard of the fiasco that happened between the Teen Titans from Earth and this group called the 'Kids Next Door'."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "I've heard one of those kids took on one of Robin's friends."

"Indeed." Batman nodded. "Anyway, after Robin told me about what had happened, I decided to do some research on these 'Kids Next Door', and turns out there's actually a secret base on the moon."

"A moon base?" Superman raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"How can there be a base on the moon full of kids?" Ray asked out of mere curiosity. "From all the other times we looked at the moon, there's... nothing but our American flag."

"I thought so as well... but I took a closer look and learned a little more. Believe it or not... turns out they cleverly hid their base under a cloaking device. I usually thought the Kids Next Door were more '2-by-4' weaponry, but they must have something bigger than that! And it's suspicious." Batman explained.

Superman nodded at the situation. "I take it we can't take these kids lightly."

"Fortunately, even with their 2-by-4 weaponry, I think our powers should be more than enough for these kids... which is why I have a plan in mind. Clark, Ray, I want you two to raid the moon base. Superman, I want you to distract the kids by any means necessary."

"What do you want me to do?" Ray asked as Batman turned to him.

"Well, that's where your shrinking powers come in. Superman will be able to drop you near the Moon Base once the Kids Next Door lowers their shields, then go right in as soon as they're lowered. Try to find the power source and shut it down by any means necessary." Batman explained.

"Hmmm... it sounds simple enough..." The Atom started.

Before Batman could continue on with the plan, they suddenly heard a sucking sound. All three of them turned as they saw a portal opening up in their base.

"What's this?" Superman asked, blinking.

Batman frowned in suspicion as he went in front of Superman, then motioned to the two. Clark and Ray could only nod as they followed Bruce towards the portal. Bruce examined the portal a bit. "Seems to be a..."

But before Batman could finish, the three of them felt like they were about to be sucked in. As Superman was about to grab Batman and the Atom to fly them away, it was too little, too late as they entered the portal.

* * *

 **(Stark Industries)**

"Okay, I think I got it!" Tony said as he attached a wire and got out from under the transportation device. "Okay, Steve, flip the switch!"

Steve gave a nod as he pushed some buttons and switched it on. Scott Lang could only watch with a smirk as he sat down. "This could get interesting."

Pretty soon, a satellite on the portal device lit up as it shot out a beam, making a portal appear as Tony, Steve and Scott looked over. Tony looked over at Scott as he asked, "Does that portal lead to another dimension?"

"It could. I'm not sure, you'd have to ask Hank for that sort of information." Scott shrugged.

It was then that the portal started reacting as Tony stopped Steve and Scott from getting closer. "I think someone's coming in!"

All of a sudden, three figures popped out of the portal as they landed on the ground with a thud. Tony, Steve and Scott looked over at the three figures as Tony frowned. "Try to stay back, boys. They look a little suspicious."

The three that landed in the new area groaned as they got up. The figures, Bruce Wayne AKA Batman, Clark Kent AKA Superman and Ray Palmer AKA the Atom, got up and looked around this unfamiliar place. It was then they noted the three figures in the room.

"Greetings. We are the ones who brought you here, and..." Tony started... before getting a punch in the face by Batman. Steve and Scott yelped as Tony fell down with Batman grabbing his shirt and glaring at the man.

"You have made a huge mistake "calling" us here. Whose portal device did you take from?" Batman frowned.

"Whoa, whoa, we're not looking for any trouble." Steve started.

"Too late for that. We don't appreciate the fact that you just kidnapped us." Superman frowned.

The Atom looked over Steve's clothing, noticing what he was wearing. "Hey... is it me or... do those clothes look... familiar?"

Steve examined the Atom's clothes as he said, "You don't dress too badly yourself, my friend."

Batman glared down at Tony as Tony frowned and got up. "What the hell, buddy?"

"Look, we were in the middle of a plan to sneak into a kids' base and a portal to another dimension doesn't exactly fit into that." Superman explained.

Tony, Steve and Scott looked blankly... before Scott started to laugh. "Sneaking into a kids' base? Really? What did those kids do, TP your house? Not that I blame them, considering the ridiculous bat costume."

Batman glared at Scott before saying, "THOSE KIDS ARE AS SMART THAN YOU THINK! YOU LAUGH NOW, BUT JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!"

"Right, I'll believe it when I see it..." Scott said as Batman grabbed Tony.

"I have had enough of this! Use your portal to take us back before-" Batman started... before Steve pulled out his shield and threw it at Batman, causing him to stumble. Scott, Tony, Superman and the Atom looked in shock.

Superman frowned as he said, "We're not trying to fight you!"

"Too late for that." Tony said as he grabbed a briefcase and then tapped into it as it opened up. Tony then stuck his hands in there as the briefcase turned into a robotic suit that covered up Tony in whole. Superman looked in surprise as Tony smirked from behind the mask he was wearing. "Okay, blue boy. Let's see you keep up with a superhero billionaire!"

As Tony flew off in his robotic suit outside, Superman groaned. "Great. Another Lex Luthor."

Seeing how Superman had no choice but to battle, he flew out, following Iron Man out the building. Steve, donning his cowl to be Captain America, turned to Batman as he threw his Batarangs at Captain America.

"Just stop!" Captain America said as he jumped up and hit Bruce with his shield. "I'm trying to tell you we were trying to fix the thing and it brought you here!"

"Like I believe it! Ray! Distract that other guy!" Batman called to the Atom.

"Sure thing!" The Atom said as he shrunk down.

Scott stared in surprise, then frowned as he dawned his mask, becoming Ant-Man. Scott then used the suit to shrink down to the floorboards.

The Atom started to travel towards the strange person, expecting to punch him in surprise... but Ray was just as surprised as Ant-Man shrunk down to his level.

"Well... this could get interesting." The Atom said as he went into a pose.

"Indeed it does. Indeed, it does." Ant-Man said, doing the same pose.

 **BETTER PREPARE YOUR MICROSCOPES FOR THIS BATTLE!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Ant-Man proceeded to start the match as he ran and slid towards the Atom with his fist, but the Atom quickly grabbed Ant-Man by the fist, surprising Scott as the Atom lifted him up in the air and slammed him down on the ground. Ant-Man groaned as he rubbed his back. Unfortunately, the Atom went over and punched him in the face a couple of times.

However, the Atom felt the metal part upon hitting Ant-Man's face as he retracted his fist, rubbing it. Using this distraction, Ant-Man used his wrist gauntlets to fire a couple of electric blasts right towards the Atom's chest, causing the Atom to stumble.

The Atom groaned as Ant-Man started to turn his head to see a nearby ant crawling. He then communicated to the ant in his own way as the Atom quickly recovered.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Ant-Man then quickly jumped on the ant as the ant grew wings and began to fly around. The Atom looked in surprise, then frowned as he jumped high and quickly grabbed one of the ant's legs.

Scott felt the tug of his ant about to be pulled down as he turned to see the Atom joining him on board as he was about to raise a fist.

"Sorry, I don't take hitchhikers!" Ant-Man said as he aimed his ant to do an aileron roll, causing the Atom to nearly fall off the ant, but he clung on to the abdomen as best as he could.

Ant-Man looked back in surprise to see the Atom still clinging on. But before he could make a witty remark, he noticed something coming from the corner of his eye. A stray Batarang from Batman was flying towards the ant. Seeing an opportunity, Ant-Man managed to jump from the ant to the flying Batarang... but not before he felt his leg being tugged by the Atom, who went along for the trip.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Ant-Man frowned as he clung on the flying Batarang and was trying to kick the Atom off, but to no avail as he flipped up, taking Ant-Man with him as both landed on the swinging Batarang. Ant-Man frowned as he used his wrist gauntlets to summon more electric blasts, only the Atom to fight back. This time, the Atom started to fire photon blasts and electro blasts towards Ant-Man as Ant-Man got hit quite a couple of times.

Ant-Man groaned as he was still on his feet. Seeing this as an advantage, the Atom ran over and grabbed Ant-Man and jumped off the flying Batarang with him, as if about ready to slam down to the ground. Ant-Man then noticed Captain America's shield flying by not too far behind, giving him a cocky grin.

The Atom didn't expect Ant-Man to use his legs to free himself out from the Atom's grasp, but Ant-Man proceeded to do that as he and the Atom slammed right down to the shield.

The Atom stumbled a bit, but recovered as he fired more blasts at Ant-Man, who was running around the shield, looking for an opening.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Ant-Man eventually found an opening as he noticed a good open spot near the ground. It was then Ant-Man noticed too late that the Atom stopped firing blasts and was just running up to him. Fortunately, before the Atom could make a grab, Ant-Man quickly punched the Atom square in the jaw before grabbing his hand and diving down to the ground with him.

"Whoo-hoo!" Ant-Man screamed in delight as the Atom used his free hand to rub his jaw a bit.

By that time, they were back on the ground as Ant-Man used his helmet to summon some ants that came crawling to him.

The Atom looked around in surprise to see the number of ants Ant-Man summoned. Ant-Man then pointed as some ants flew up and towards the Atom, as if dive-bombing the Atom.

 **(20 Seconds)**

But the Atom had a plan. He carefully started to run around the flying ants as each of them missed the running Atom. Nearby, Superman and Iron Man had entered back inside to battle as both Captain America and Batman joined in as well. But that didn't stop the Atom and Ant-Man from fighting each other.

Ant-Man gave a smirk as he took a deep breath, knowing what he had to do. As Ant-Man ran to a closer area, the Atom had just escaped the barrage of ants as he noticed the Atom. He then aimed another photon blast at him, intending for Scott to be hit by it.

However, Scott gave a smirk as he started to grow. The Atom, realizing what Ant-Man was doing, decided to grow as well.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Batman, Superman, Iron Man and Captain America had to stop their battles for a moment upon noticing that the Atom and Ant-Man were growing back to regular size. And even though the Atom decided to stop at his regular size, Ant-Man kept growing, much to the Atom's surprise... and about everyone else's.

"Scott, are you nuts!" Captain America yelled as Ant-Man was now giant sized.

"Bet you didn't see that coming?" Scott smirked towards the shocked Atom.

 **(5...)**

The Atom, not deterred, decided to charge right at the giant Ant-Man.

 **(4...)**

Ant-Man smirked as he grabbed the Atom by the hand.

 **(3...)**

However, intending that, the Atom activated his own shrinking powers to get Ant-Man down to his size.

 **(2...)**

Ant-Man looked surprised, but grabbed for his body as he looked ready to throw the Atom towards something, though at the same time, the Atom grabbed Ant-Man's body.

 **(1...)**

Unfortunately, the two of them fell down and hit their heads... right at the portal machine, causing it to activate once again.

 ** _DOUBLE KO!_**

Ant-Man and the Atom lied unconscious near the spouting portal device as it started spouting out portals everywhere, Batman, Superman, Captain America and Iron Man watching.

"Oh, this can't be good..." Iron Man said, worried.

Sure enough, upon one portal opening, four kids came out of it, all of them around fourth grade age. A familiar blonde girl with a pink bow rubbed her head as she looked around.

"How did we get here?" Helga asked as Arnold, Gerald and Phoebe looked around in confusion as well. Around the same time, another portal opened up next to the others... as six familiar kids came out. One of the girls in an orange hat and black hair made contact with Helga as she growled.

"You again!" Spinelli growled as she looked ready to grab Helga.

"Oh great." Helga groaned as TJ and Gretchen were doing their best to hold Spinelli down.

"This is so..." Arnold started to say.

"AMAZING!"

Another portal opened up as a familiar orange furry creature and a blue horse like figure were looking around, one in excitement and the other in confusion.

"Sylvia, are you seeing this! Oh, wow! I never thought we'd get to another interesting world!" Wander smiled as he grabbed his camera and started to take pictures.

Soon enough, another portal opened up as four familiar animals, along with four familiar space rangers, came out of the teleporter.

Buzz Lightyear looked around in confusion as he opened his communicator. "Buzz Lightyear to Star Command! We appear to be in another world..."

"Yeah... and a really strange one at that..." Mira nodded.

"All right, any guesses on how we got here?" Sonic asked, turning to Tails.

Tails scratched his head in confusion. "You know, I'm just as lost as you are."

Another portal opened up as four penguins came out, fish in hand.

Skipper looked around in confusion and looked at his men as he whispered, "Cute and cuddly, boys!"

All the while, more portals were opening up as more people started coming out, confused as to where they are. Batman, Superman, Iron Man and Captain America could only look in astonishment as they saw the chaos.

"...You know, that was not our fault." Iron Man pointed out.

"Yeah, but Hank Pym's probably going to kill you." Captain America said.

"Well... at least all portals that appear in other's worlds can now come to this one..." Tony smiled nervously.

Batman gave a glance towards Iron Man as he said, "I guess you really didn't mean to bring us here..."

"Yeah, that's what we were trying to explain." Iron Man frowned.

Batman looked down as he said, "Well, sorry, I guess."

"Eh, no problem. I suppose it happens..." Iron Man said.

Superman sighed as he looked around at all the people coming out of portals. "You do realize we'll have to fix up this machine and get everyone back in their home worlds."

"I know, I know..." Iron Man said.

"What the- where is dinner?" A familiar voice, through spliced clips, said. The four turned to see a royal king with a big beard looking around... followed closely by a red shirted man with black hair and brown khakis, and black hunting boots.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" Gaston sang loudly as the King started flipping around.

"...we might want to do it soon, I don't think we can handle this much weirdness." Captain America said.

"Right..." Batman said. "Got any ideas on where to start?"

Iron Man and Captain America looked over and took a deep breath. This might take a while.

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _NO CONTEST_**

* * *

About a few minutes later, as Batman, Superman, Iron Man and Captain America were trying to fix the portal device, more people were coming out of random portals as some were glaring at each other, as if they met before somewhere. All of a sudden, coming in the door was a humming Deadpool, who slid in.

"Surprise! Guess who came for the party! That's right, it's me! The awesomest of awesome, the..." Deadpool looked around and noticed the large group of people. "Man, that must be some party... did I miss the Season 2 finale of this fight? Aw, lame! Well... hopefully next season's season beginning will be as good..."

As soon as Deadpool said that, two more portals opened up... causing two animals, a brown dog and a white furred Siamese cat with a black face, a buck tooth and purple/pink eyes to fall out of each portal.

"Perfect! A dog and a cat battle! What could go wrong?" Deadpool smiled as both the cat and dog recovered.

"Wait... what?" Both the dog and cat said in shock.

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 3 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 _ **HANK THE COWDOG VS BUCKY KATT**_

* * *

And that's it for the Season 2 finale of One Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
